Distant Dream
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: Leon's life has become nothing but routine because of Sophie's illness but then he met someone that caused him to chase after a distant dream. OnexShot


**Distant Dream**

**Author's Note: **This is my Christmas present to all of my fans! Love you guys and I hope you enjoy _Distant Dream._

Today was a day like any other. He came by every afternoon after work around five fifteen sharp to see her, his sister. She resided on floor three room 307 B, and she was dying unless she was given a heart transplant in the next few months. The odds of that happening in three months were slim since she had been placed on a waiting list nine months long.

"Hello Mr. Oswald how are you this afternoon?" the well groomed female nurse named Rita greeted him as usual just like every day he visited. She was tall and slender with wavy brown hair and painted red lips. She had piercing cerulean eyes and looked like she'd stepped out of _Vogue._

"I'm well and you?" he replied back courteously trying to sound as pleasant as possible. He knew where this was going. Rita asked him out at least once a week.

"Just fine, my shift ends in a couple of hours, and I was wondering if you might want to get a cup of coffee or something?" She stated invitingly as she twirled a strand of hair flirtingly.

"No thanks. You know that I'm only here for one reason." He chided ignoring her completely and walking towards the elevator. It wasn't uncommon for him to be asked out. He was a very attractive man with a tall physique, broad shoulders, muscular build, and silvery white hair. He pushed the button for the third floor and waited for the ride.

Leon hadn't been in a relationship that he could recount. He'd never really taken the time for them since his life revolved around _her._ She was his sister and the only family he had left. They had been inseparable since childhood. He remembered of being a boy of only five and seeing her for the first time.

_Flashback_

"_What's her name?" asked the little boy gazing over his mother's shoulder._

"_Her name is Sophie. Would you like to hold your new baby sister Leon? "His mother asked lovingly holding out the tiny baby in a pink blanket._

_Leon nodded softly and held out his arms carefully. His mother gingerly handed him the bundle, and he took her carefully into his arms._

_He gazed into her soft blue eyes in wonderment as she peered up at him, smiling._

"_Sophie." He said tenderly as he cradled her gently._

_She cooed as she fisted a strand of his silvery hair, creating a bond between them instantly._

_Flashback End_

Sophie had always had a feeble heart, but she had presently outlived what the doctors had expected. She was only supposed to live to see her twelfth birthday, but she was now eighteen and had already beaten the odds of her condition.

Leon walked into the dimly lit fluorescent room to see her enraptured in a book. He knocked lightly on the door almost causing her to drop the hardback.

"Leon you almost gave me a heart attack!" she squealed.

"Could you not have chosen a better choice of wording?" he cringed at her unpleasant humor.

"Sorry." She apologized for being desensitized by her ailment.

"It's all right." He responded having a seat in the chair beside her bed.

"So which nurse asked you out today?" she teased.

"Rita." He said rolling his eyes.

"She's the pretty one, what did you say?" she prodded.

"no." he said wryly.

"You're such a meanie butt! One day there's going to be someone you really like, and she's going to turn you down!" she shot at him.

"I doubt it." He smiled one of those smiles only she ever got to see.

"I think I'm right." She stated proudly.

"And why is that?" he sneered.

"Because I'm always right." She smirked, resulting in a flood of laughter.

Visiting hours were soon over as he walked into the dark parking garage to his car. He saw the most unusual thing as he approached his car. There stood a girl fishing for her keys with a coat hanger.

"Stupid short arms!" she cursed under her breath as she tried effortlessly to retrieve her keys. Leon stood there for a moment watching this amusing scene right before his eyes. The girl was about five foot two with obsolete cherry colored hair. She looked to be around eighteen with a very plan anatomy, nothing that he would gawk at or cause him to do a double take in public.

"May I help you miss?" Leon found himself saying. He had no idea why he was helping this stranger. It was no concern of his. The girl looked up at him vigilantly.

"I've locked my keys in my car and have no way to get home. Could you give me a ride? I don't live far." She said cautiously.

"Sure." Leon shrugged pointing in the direction of his car.

The girl hopped in on the passenger side and immediately buckled up.

"Where do you live?" he asked starting the car.

"I live in Rose Creek apartments about a mile from here." She told him.

Leon looked at her rather surprised, "It's rather funny that we live in the same apartment complex."

"You live in Rose Creek apartments too?" she questioned.

"Yes but I've never seen you there before." He commented as he changed lanes.

"I just moved in a couple of weeks ago." She responded.

"Well then where are you from?" he asked not sure why he was phishing for information from this girl.

"I'm from the area, but I moved closer because my grandmother is in the hospital." She informed him.

"I see." He said pulling into the apartment complex.

They walked up two flights of stairs until the girl confirmed that they were at her apartment. Leon watched as she emptied her pockets searching for her keys.

"I must have lost them." She sighed quietly staring at the floor.

"It's no big deal, why don't you come over to my place. I'll let you use the phone." He offered.

"Thanks but I don't want to trouble you. I'll just sleep outside my apartment tonight." She retorted as she curled in a ball beside the door.

"That's nonsense, you will stay with me tonight!" he blurted out regretting it.

Her eyes lit up as she stood up and smiled at him like he'd just given her the greatest gift in the world, "Really?"

"Yes I insist." He replied shoving his foot in his mouth again, leading her to his apartment and unlocking it.

"Thank you so much! I will pay you back for sure!" she chirped.

"That won't be necessary. You may sleep on the couch. There are clean linens in the closet, and I'll fetch you some clothes. You look to be about my sisters size." He said curtly.

"You have a sister…What's her name?" she queried mystically looking at him with sincere brown eyes.

"Sophie." He simply stated as he fetched her pair of pajamas.

He came back to see her admiring his paintings hanging on the wall.

"How do you like my work?" he questioned startling her.

"You painted these?" she asked in admiration.

"Yes I did." He replied smiling faintly.

"They're wonderful!" she beamed.

"Thank you." He replied as he handed her the pajamas.

"Bathrooms down the hall for you to change in and use as you please. I will call someone to come unlock your car in the morning." He retorted before walking off.

"Sora." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" he inquired turning around.

"My name is Sora, Sora Naegino. I forgot to introduce myself earlier." She stammered nervously.

"Leon Oswald." He stated before retiring to his bedroom, wondering why she'd played upon his thoughts the entire night.

The following morning he awoke to a delightful aroma wafting into his bedroom. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the clock. It was five thirty in the morning. He could've slept another hour but decided to get up and investigate. He threw on a pair of blue jeans and a wife beater and headed towards the kitchen.

He walked in to find loads of food occupying the table from crepes, buttered toast, sausage, bacon, biscuits, and an assortment of fruit.

"You're up!" smiled Sora frying an egg.

"What's all this and where did this food come from?" he demanded.

"I went shopping this morning and this is thank you for yesterday. You clearly never have a nice hot breakfast very much according to your food supply." She retorted pointing to his bare cupboards.

"I live alone, so I don't need much food." He remarked.

"Have a seat and partake of this spread!" she commanded scooting a chair under him and pushing him up to the table.

"Um thank you." He cleared his throat, eyeing all the delicacies.

Leon found himself loading his plate with food and wondering why the whole time. He had only met this girl yesterday and now she was cooking him breakfast!

"Would you like some orange juice?" she offered

"Sure." He said civilly as she filled his glass.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he probed.

"Of course I am!" she laughed filling her plate higher than his and finishing before he even took his first bite. He was appalled at how much one tiny girl could eat.

"Is it good?" she questioned.

"Delicious." He nodded.

Leon eyed the clock to see that it read six thirty, "I have to start getting ready for work but thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome!" she chimed gathering up the dishes to wash.

"That's really unnecessary." He objected.

"Someone has to clean up." She replied.

"I'll do it after I get off work." He stated.

"I really see that happening." She giggled as she began to gather up the dishes.

Leon shrugged and went off to start a shower. He wasn't used to all this hospitality. Why had he bumped into her the previous night in the parking garage? There had to be some reason. He couldn't figure out why he was so drawn to her. She was plain compared to most women that hit on him. He was almost sad to let her go, but he would never admit it.

They drove in silence back to the parking garage to find that her car was gone, "Where's your car?" he questioned.

"Oh it's all right I've already taken care of it." She stated.

"Okay well where will you go from here?" he inquired.

"I'm going to visit grandmother, she's on the fourth floor and I usually spend time with her every day." She explained.

"Okay well be careful." He said bidding her goodbye.

He could've swore when he drove off that he could see only a glimmer of light where she stood. Had it all been a dream?

He felt like he was in a daze the rest of the day as he organized files and graded papers. He was an art teacher at a local high school in town. He didn't favor teaching all that much because he would rather work from home and paint but things had gotten a lot tighter with Sophie in the hospital. He had taken the job to bring in the extra income to help out with her medical bills.

The students he taught had either taken the class for two reasons, they needed an elective to fill in the gap so they could graduate, or they had failed algebra and needed a quick filler so that they could pass for the year. Leon was very anal about grades and didn't pass anyone with an A unless they deserved it which would result in a few angry parents every semester lecturing him about how their precious son or daughter had never made less than an A in any course. Leon didn't care for politics and refused to pass a freeloader.

Leon walked into the hospital after a long day of work. It was Friday thankfully which meant he wouldn't have to see any hormonal adolescents for two days. Rita didn't greet him today; instead she snubbed her nose at him. It was a relief not to draw any attention to himself. He was just about to walk into the elevator when Sora walked out.

"I didn't expect to see you here." She said startled by his entrance.

"I come here every afternoon." He retorted.

"Well I was just about to head home." She replied about to leave, but he stopped her abruptly.

"Why don't you come over around seven, and I'll make dinner for you." He found himself requesting.

"You cook?" she quizzed.

"A few dishes." He retorted.

"All right I'll see you at seven then." She said cheerfully prancing off.

Had he just asked her out? He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He had never dated anyone in his life and for some reason he didn't want to mess this one up.

He sauntered off towards Sophie's room wondering what in the world he was going to do now. Sophie was knitting some pink baby booties when he walked in. One of her favorite things to do was to make baby booties for all the newborns in the birthing wing. She claimed it helped her relax and take her mind off herself. Sophie was always cheerful and never down no matter how sick she was. She was always thinking of ways to help others.

"How are you today brother?" she greeted him sunnily.

"I'm fine." He responded without drawing any further details about his encounter with Sora.

"You seem different." She commented as she put her knitting away.

"I'm the same old Leon." He told her but she could see through his façade.

"What's her name?" she pressed.

"Sora…" he whispered to where she couldn't hear.

"What's that? You're going to have to speak louder!" she exclaimed.

"Her name is Sora! Why does it matter!" he protested.

"Because you're my brother." She smiled.

"Do you have fun torturing me?" he bellyached.

"Any chance I get." She snickered as she picked back up her knitting.

Leon had decided that he would make something simple but satisfactory. He was not a man of gourmet meals, and he knew if he'd tried to make one that it would end in a fiasco, so he settled on spaghetti. Who could go wrong with spaghetti? Leon had the table set, a candle lit, and soft music playing by six forty-five. He took out a bottle of champagne from his chateau and set it in the middle of the table. Did she even drink or was she even old enough to drink? He was suddenly greeted by a soft knock.

He went to the door and opened it to reveal her standing there with her hair pulled back, wearing a dark crimson dress that came to her knees, with diamond studs in her ears. She wore black heels and carried a black handbag.

"Wow you look stunning." He complimented unable to stop staring.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"I had no idea what I should wear, so I dressed up." She told him.

"Well you look amazing. Why don't you step into my kitchen?" he invited.

"I'd love to!" she smiled walking into the kitchen.

"It looks lovely and smells good!" she expressed.

"Let's just hope it tastes good!" Leon remarked as he pulled a chair out for her.

"What a gentleman you are Mr. Oswald!" she applauded as he sat down across from her.

"I try." He replied as he uncorked the champagne bottle.

"Would you like some?" he offered.

"I'd love some!" she smiled holding out her glass. He filled her glass as it bubbled and fizzed leaving a mauve froth on the sides of the glass.

"Would you like a toast?" he queried.

"Yes to a long happy and healthy life!" she said raising her glass into the air.

"To a long happy and healthy life!" he repeated clacking his glass against hers.

They ate dinner peacefully as she chatted away about her life and all the places she'd been. She told him how she was hoping to settle down here and make a life for herself and that she hated moving from place to place.

"You know you really can cook!" she complimented as she took another bite of spaghetti. He noticed a little sauce on her upper lip; he immediately took his napkin and wiped her lip gently.

"Sorry sometimes my mouth tends to run a little faster than I can chew." She blushed.

"That's all right. I'm just glad you like my cooking." He chuckled.

"So do you have any family that lives around here?" she queried.

"I have one sister who stays in the same hospital as your grandmother, her name is Sophie." He replied taking a sip of his champagne, eyes darkening.

"I'm very sorry." She said softly touching his hand gently. He was quiet startled by her gesture and did what he felt like doing all night. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair, with one hand placed on the small of her back, he dipped her back into a mesmerizing kiss. She fell smoothly into his arms as he pulled at the tie in her hair as it fell fluidly around her shoulders. He carried her bridal style into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed, leaving soft trails of kisses down her neck.

He stopped and looked deeply into her russet colored eyes. She said nothing but her eyes said everything and that was the only confirmation he needed. She never had to say anything to tell him that she was his, he knew by every gentle kiss and touch she imparted. He was like a thirsty deer that panted for a drink, and she was his brook. The love they made that night felt like a cleansing rain to his soul washing away the pain he felt. He knew for one night that he could cast away all his cares of tomorrow and just let love in.

He awoke the following morning to his blaring alarm clock. He hit it with his fist attempting to shut it off. He reached out to touch her supple skin, but he only felt air. He opened his eyes to see that she wasn't there so he immediately jumped up to hunt for her. He searched every nook and cranny of his apartment, but she was nowhere to be found. He noticed she'd left her black purse lying on the couch. He knew he shouldn't be nosey but why would she leave her purse? He looked inside to find a dead cellphone, a set of car keys, a broken mirror, an empty tube of lipstick and a wallet. He opened the wallet to find a small calendar that was more than three years old, old pictures of her and an expired driver's license. Why did she have all this junk in her purse for? It made no sense. He grabbed his keys and started his car and headed to the hospital. He ran into the front lobby and looked Rita in the eye.

"Rita how many older patients do you have on the fourth floor?" he demanded.

"There are lots Mr. Oswald, why?" she questioned rather baffled by his sudden entrance.

"I'm looking for an older woman with a granddaughter that comes by to visit every day!" He replied hastily.

"That describes many of our patients Mr. Oswald." She remarked.

"Rita her granddaughter has unusual cherry colored hair." He described.

"What's her name?" Rita inquired sifting through some files.

"Sora Naegino." He spat out.

"Mr. Oswald the only Sora Naegino I know in this hospital is a patient here." She stated.

"What do you mean!" he countered.

"Sora started visiting her grandmother in the hospital about four years ago. She was very cheerful and the entire staff adored her. Her grandmother was a cancer patient here, and Sora was on her way here one afternoon after school as always. She was crossing the street and was hit head on by a car. She has been in a coma ever since. The doctors aren't sure if she will ever wake up." Rita explained.

Leon felt as if he'd been shot in the head and remembered it. "Mr. Oswald are you okay?" Rita asked.

"Yes I had the wrong person. Sorry…" He said shaking it off and walking towards the double doors.

"Wait Mr. Oswald!" Rita yelled catching up to him.

He spun around to look at her, "I'm not really sure what's going on here but if you're interested, the Sora Naegino I was referring to is in room 208 A. She doesn't get many visitors and I'm sure would love some company." She informed him.

"We'll see." He said before walking out into the crisp cold air. He needed to clear his head and figure out if he was crazy or if this was anything short of a miracle. He didn't believe in miracles. He didn't visit Sophie in over a week. He just couldn't bring himself to walk into that phantom dwelling. Had the beautiful lively girl he had made love to been an apparition? One day he could take it no longer and knew he could not run from her forever.

He walked quietly into room 208 to see a girl hooked up to dozens of monitors and wires. He walked to her bedside and examined her features. Her hair was cherry red and very long. She had long finger nails and soft porcelain skin. He retch out to touch her face gently, stroking her cheek lightly. It was her.

Leon didn't try to figure it out, he just went with it. He began visiting her often, reading to her, and talking to her hoping that one day she would wake up and one day she did. He walked in one day to see her sitting up in bed looking out the window.

"Sora…" he breathed.

She turned around to face him with her hands in her lap. He longed to run to her and throw his arms around her, but he didn't want to frighten her.

"You're the man from my dreams." She breathed.

"It wasn't a dream." He smiled walking to her and gently touching her hand.

"What a peaceful dream I've been having. Is this a dream?" she asked in wonderment.

"No this is real." He replied feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

"I feel like I've had a really long nap." She retorted.

"Something like that." He smiled

The next few weeks Sora was required to learn to walk again and relearn the simple things she had forgotten. She had no living family left it turned out and no place to go, so he moved her in with him immediately.

"Come on Leon let's go see Sophie!" Sora said impatiently.

"I'm coming." He reported as he put his coat on.

"I'm so glad they found a donor for her." she said happily.

"Me too and you know what else?" Leon reverberated.

"What?" she inquired.

"I'm glad I found you." He told her kissing her lips softly.

"Me too." She smiled as they both walked outside arm and arm. It had begun to snow rebirthing a new life for all of them.

_The End_

_**A/AN: You may find this story to be a bit unusual but if you've seen the movie Charlie St. Cloud you would totally understand. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I have especially loved writing it. I hope you all very Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
